Sadistic Desire
by Totchou
Summary: hide essaye de supporter sa rupture avec l'aide de Yoshiki. Vive les résumés pourris xD


(THE SADNESS CROSSES MY MIND)

Titre: Sadistic Desire

Auteur: Totchi

Sources: hide, X Japan, Luna Sea

Genre : yaoi, angst, romance

Couples : ancien hidexSugi, Yoshikixhide

Disclaimers : Héhé c'est pour toi mon Inoran !

(THE SADNESS CROSSES MY MIND)  
maiagaru genzou odorase  
moteasobu HE'S A COLD-BLOODED BEAST  
tsukimatou yokubou ni I SHOW MY TRUE COLORS  
namida nagashi TEAR MY BODY UP!

SADISTIC DESIRE!

I'VE GOT EXTASY, BUT I FEEL THE TEAR IS FALLING DOWN x3  
OH! YES I HAVE GOT EXTASY  
I'M SEIZED WITH IT

Cette chanson passait en boucle sur la chaîne hi fi, remplissant le salon d'une atmosphère chargée de sexe et de sadisme. Pourtant personne n'était là, dans cette chambre. Personne à part lui. Lui… Et plus eux… Lui… Tout seul…

Hide soupira en levant la tête vers le plafond, une cigarette à la bouche, allongé sur ce lit qui avait était témoin de nombreux de leurs ébats, lui et son amant… Maintenant il ne voyait plus que lui seul, s'abandonnant aux plaisirs intimes quand la frustration devenait trop forte et insurmontable.

-Pourquoi Sugi… Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?

Il le savait… Parce que môssieur voulait à tout prix un enfant et qu'en tant qu'homme il ne pouvait malheureusement lui donner… Sugizo aimait très fort hide pourtant, mais pas autant que son désir d'avoir un enfant… Il l'avait donc quitté… le guitariste aux cheveux roses s'était pourtant juré qu'il ne pleurerait pas, qu'il ne lui montrerait pas que cette séparation le déchirait de part en part… De toutes façons, il s'était également juré de ne pas montrer à Sugizo qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde… Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne, hide avait très souvent dit à Sugizo qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, il avait été ravagé par la tristesse quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il le quittait, ils avaient sauvagement fait l'amour, le plus intensément qu'ils avaient pu… Pour cette dernière fois, hide avait voulu quelque chose d'explosif et Sugizo le lui avait offert…

Hide écoutait sans cesse ni lassitude la voix aux accents sulfureux de Toshi. Cette composition était de lui et il l'aimait tout particulièrement car un jour, lors d'une de ses soirées avec Sugizo, il lui avait demandé de jouer quelque chose. Le plus jeune avait aussitôt prit sa guitare et avait joué les premiers accords de cette chanson. Il avait même chanté, et les paroles de Toshi prenaient une toute autre dimension dans la bouche de Sugizo… Sa voix douce et rauque allait parfaitement avec cette chanson, c'était différent de l'originale certes, mais hide l'avait adoré.

Et il était là maintenant, à ressasser tous les moments merveilleux qu'il avait vécu avec son amant… Certains appelleraient ça du masochisme pur, et ils auraient parfaitement raison… hide n'arrivait pas à se relever de cette épreuve. Avant il avait la musique, mais le groupe battait de l'aile, les tensions entre Yoshiki et Toshi étaient bien trop fortes pour que le groupe y survive longtemps, et il appréhendait chaque jour le moment où Yoshiki lui annoncerait que c'en était fini… A ce moment là, hide n'aurait plus rien à quoi s'attacher et il s'imaginait déjà descendre lentement aux enfers, très lentement…

Sugizo lui manquait tellement, et pour couronner le tout, il avait fallu qu'il le croise dans la rue il y'a quelques jours de cela. Le jeune homme avait un sourire resplendissant, ce qui n'avait que d'avantage brisé le cœur d'hide… Lui s'était reconstruit, avec une femme et une adorable petite fille…

Le sourire de Sugizo s'était aussitôt figé en se rendant compte de la présence de son ex amant. Lui, faisait tout pour que Sugizo ne se rende pas compte que de le voir heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui le tuait de l'intérieur, mais il devait être fort, il se l'était promis… Il lui avait donc sourit, s'était présenté à la future femme de Sugizo comme un ami et avait cajolé la petite pucette.

_-Bonjour Sugi._

_-hide…_

_-Yasuhiro ? Qui est cet homme ? Avait demandé la femme qui tenait la petite fille dans ses bras. _

_-Excusez moi, je m'appelle hideto et je suis un ami de votre mari. Dire ces mots avaient énormément coûté à hide._

_-Fiancé. Avait corrigé la jeune femme en lui serrant poliment la main. _

_-Je vois… En tout cas, votre petite fille a l'air adorable._

_-Vous êtes bien le seul à avoir reconnu tout de suite que c'était une fille. Avait-elle dit avec un sourire plus doux._

_-Ah bon ? Pourtant ça se voit que c'est une fille. Elle a tes yeux Sugi, et elle a sûrement hérité de votre beauté._

_-Merci. Avait-elle rosi sous le compliment._

_-Et comment s'appelle ce trésor ? _

_-Luna. Avait-il répondu._

_-Laisse moi deviner. C'est toi qui a trouvé ce nom n'est ce pas Sugi ?_

Il lui avait juste sourit et hide après les avoir salué s'en était allé, malheureusement rattrapé par Sugizo.

_-hide attends !_

_-Hum ?_

_-Je…_

_-Non ne dis rien Sugi, ça ne servirait à rien, à part me faire encore plus de mal…_

_-Je suis sincèrement désolé…_

_-Ne le sois pas, au moins tu es heureux c'est le principal._

_-hide ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu seras toujours mon ami… Mon ami le plus cher…_

_-Et toi tu es et resteras mon unique amour._

Il l'avait ensuite quitté sur ses derniers mots, rentrant chez lui pour ne plus en sortir. Seul dans le noir.

(_**THE SADNESS CROSSES MY MIND)  
maiagaru genzou odorase  
moteasobu HE'S A COLD-BLOODED BEAST  
tsukimatou yokubou ni I SHOW MY TRUE COLORS  
namida nagashi TEAR MY BODY UP!**_

SADISTIC DESIRE!

I'VE GOT EXTASY, BUT I FEEL THE TEAR IS FALLING DOWN x3  
OH! YES I HAVE GOT EXTASY  
I'M SEIZED WITH IT

Toujours cette mélodie ressassant sans cesse ses douleurs. Seul, hide était seul et le resterait à jamais…

-hide ?

Le guitariste ne répondit pas à l'appel de cette voix qui lui semblait si lointaine. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas celle de Sugizo, il voulait celle de Sugizo !

-hide…

-Laisse moi Yoshiki…

-Hors de question ! Dit la silhouette en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je voudrais mourir…

-Ne dis pas de choses comme ça idiot. Sourit-il tendrement.

-Il a une fille Yoshiki ! Une fille ! Et cette femme, si jeune et si belle, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre à côté d'elle !

Yoshiki le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Arrêtes !

-C'est fini Yoshiki ! C'est définitivement fini !

-Je sais… Je sais, mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça !

-Je sais… Mais je peux pas, j'y arrive pas.

Yoshiki déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de hide et lui sourit doucement.

-Accroches toi à moi mon amour…

_**88888888888**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Yoshiki était dans son salon, au milieu de toutes ses partitions en désordre. Il avait embrassé hide il y'a ces quelques jours. Il avait enfin osé lui montrer ses véritables sentiments. Hide ne l'avait pas rejeté contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. Il n'avait juste rien dit et avait posé la tête sur son épaule, se reposant sur cette étreinte si agréable et réconfortante.

Le batteur soupira, se massant la nuque endolorie, puis entendit quelques coups timidement frappés à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et découvrit hide… hide lui souriait.

-'Soir.

-hide ? Bonsoir !

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, viens entre !

Yoshiki s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et hide se retourna vers lui.

-Je voulais te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Tu ne me quitteras jamais toi ?

-Hein ?

-Dis le moi.

-Bien sûr !

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets.

Hide sourit une fois encore et se rapprocha de Yoshiki pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Merci Yosh Chan. Je te fais confiance.

**OWARI**


End file.
